Rules Are The Rules Isabella
Tulio said, "Not the troublemaker again!" The principal said, "Yes! It's about Isabella! She gave her teacher a Daggett error and caused both his Smartboard and Macbook to be destroyed." The teacher said, "We are extremely disappointed in her! So now, let's talk about consequences! Tomorrow, Isabella will get three hours of after-school detention, she will do five hours of community service, she will be receiving a fuchsia slip, she will be suspended for the rest of the week, and she will not be attending the pizza party at the Funplex." Tulio said, "Okay! Those sound like fair punishments!" Isabella Garcia-Shapiro said, "No, Dad! Not the pizza party! I was looking forward to that! I am so sorry! Please give me another chance! Please!" The teacher said, "I'm sorry, Isabella! But rules are the rules!" The principal said, “Oh, and one more thing, you will be required to pay six hundred and fourteen dollars for the teacher’s new Macbook and Smartboard!” Tulio shouted, "What? Maria Isabella Rosa Garcia-Shapiro Steilen, that’s the cost of your home! You are going to be in so much trouble when we get home!” The principal then said, "Meeting dismissed! You may leave now! And I expect the payment to be on my desk by next week!" Tulio and Isabella went home. Tulio said, "Isabella, we can't believe you got in big trouble at school. Because of this, we have a huge bill to pay to replace your teacher's Smartboard and Macbook! You are now grounded for two weeks! And now for punishments! First you will be wearing nappies while grounded!" Tulio then ran to Isabella to put nappies on her. Isabella said, "No, please! No, Dad! No!! NO!!" Tulio then put a nappy on Isabella. "Ouch! This nappy hurts!" complained Isabella. Tulio said, "I don't care, Isabella. Anyway, there, your nappy is on! Now you will go pee-pee and poopy in your nappy instead of the toilet!" Next, Tulio said, "You will be forced to watch shows and movies not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, Tristar, and Sony Pictures, play music not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, Tristar, and Sony Pictures, and play video games and CD-Roms not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, Tristar, and Sony Pictures." Then, Isabella received a spanking from her father. Then, Tulio said, "You will eat grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, poop, and vomit." Tulio carried on, "There will be no pizza party, no funfair, and no karate tournament." And then, Tulio told Isabella that she will not watch Osmosis Jones with her boyfriend, Phineas Flynn, and his brother, Ferb Fletcher, at the AMC theater. Tulio also told Isabella that she will not eat at Hometown. He said, "If you eat at Hometown, then you will be taken away to the state prison." Tulio went on, "If you hit Kilala and beat up Simba and Flower, then you will be sent to Germany." And then, Tulio said, "Now start watching shows and movies not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, Tristar, and Sony Pictures, play music not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, Tristar, and Sony Pictures, and play video games and CD-Roms not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, Tristar, and Sony Pictures." Isabella watched Whammy The All New Press Your Luck and she started to cry. She said "I hate it when I get forced to watch some shows not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, Tristar, and Sony Pictures." Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Rules Are The Rules Stuff